Garment steamers are known for steaming garments to remove creases from a fabric material of a garment through the use of heat and moisture. Such a garment steamer generally comprises a steam generating unit and a steamer head connected to the steam generating unit by a flexible hose through which steam is conveyed to the steamer head. The steamer head is provided with one or more steam holes to discharge steam onto the fabric being treated. Typically, the garment is hung on a hanger during treatment by the steamer and the user positions the steamer head over the garment to remove creases. Such a steamer head is disclosed in WO 2012/066473 and comprises a soleplate and a handle. The user grips the handle to position the soleplate over the section of fabric to be treated.